(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer in the LCD are rearranged by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD has an advantage of facilitating a reduction in thickness, for example, but has a disadvantage that side visibility deteriorates compared with front visibility. In order to solve the disadvantage, various types of liquid crystal alignments and driving methods have been developed. As a method for implementing a wide viewing angle, an LCD in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate has received attention.
In the case of the above described LCD, a plurality of cutouts is defined in at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and a plurality of branch electrodes is defined by the plurality of cutouts. Liquid crystal molecules are arranged by an electric field generated between one electric field generation electrode having a plurality of branch electrodes and another electric field generation electrode having a planar plate shape such that an amount of transmissive light is controlled.